The Forgotten Lady
by Jedhev
Summary: Sequel to The Army of Narnia. The Pevensies are back, this time with missing memories and a usurper to deal with. Mollie is woken from her sleep. Susan had grown used to England. Lucy never wanted to leave. Edmund didnt want to fall. Peter just wanted to be himself. Prince Caspian needs them, but can they be true to themselves when their hearts are breaking?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.**

**Okay, sorry about the break. It's been a while and all, but here's the first chapter of my new story!**

**The Forgotten Lady**

The Telmarine ships drew even closer to the Narnian shore. The catapults were readied and the Telmarines began to fire. Prince Caspian I stood on the prow of his ship and smiled cruelly.  
"If Swanwhite won't consent to marriage then I will take her" he said. The Telmarines watched as the stones hit the cliff the castle was perched upon and began to crumble. The Narnian soldiers began to move people out the castle. Although part of the castle was damaged it had held up pretty well. Only one tower had fallen, crashing down the cliff into the sea below.

Queen Swanwhite II drew her generals into the council chambers.  
"For three months we have held the Telmarines at bay" she said.  
"Yes, but we knew they would come" Lana said.  
"I do not intend to give the Narnian Throne to a selfish Prince, no matter how powerful" Swanwhite said.  
"Then what do you suggest, they will raze the country to the ground to get you" Guyl said.  
"We must kill them!" Kilgra shouted.  
"We cannot. They are cowards and fight on ships" Swanwhite told the centaur.  
"We must protect _him_" Kilgra said insistently.  
"When I was crowned Queen, I made a solemn oath to protect _him_." Swanwhite said.  
"What do you suggest? If the castle falls then we will all be in danger" Lana asked. "Cair Paravel has lasted for many years as a secure fortress; once the walls are breached we will have nowhere to go"  
"Choose the most trusted soldiers. Take _him_ to Aslan's How. He won't be harmed there. Aslan will protect _him_." Swanwhite replied decisively.  
"Of course Your Majesty" Lana bowed and hurried away.  
"We may die. But we will fall knowing we have kept _him_ safe for the next generation, until he is needed again" Swanwhite said.  
"But what about yourself Your Majesty?" Guyl asked.  
"I will stay and buy you more time. Gather the people, give them horses, and take them to Archenland"  
"But Ma'am…" Kilgra began.  
"No, I chose my fate. The Great Lion will welcome me into His Country, but I will not allow the Telmarines to gain our most precious, hidden treasure."  
"I salute you Your Majesty, for your bravery" Guyl said.  
"As do I" Kilgra said. Other voices murmured in agreement.  
"Until we meet again, my friends" Swanwhite said and the council was dismissed.

A small cart moved out the castle a mounted guard beside it. The cart was covered, kept from prying eyes. Some, those who knew what lay inside the cart, knelt as it passed, silence blew through the town, people stopped in mid step as they watched their saviour being borne away. The cart travelled many days at a slow steady pace before it came to Aslan's How. The beautiful decorations of the How were left unseen as the guard dismounted and pulled the cover off the cart. They took the ice block and hoisted it on their shoulders, carrying it through the maze of tunnels till they reached a room, laying the covered ice block down, all but one left the room. Lana touched the cold surface. She wanted to see if the tales were true. The swath of grey silk was pulled off the ice. Lying in the ice, frozen was a figure, dressed in the traditional armour of a Knight. The tunic was richly coloured, the golden lion standing out against the crimson background. The Knight's hands were holding a sword, in its black and silver sheath. This was the Knight. The legendary warrior, bound to protect all from the wrath of Narnia's enemies. No one knew the name or the appearance of this Knight, but everyone knew the tales. The man who would rise from sleep and reclaim the land once she had been lost. He would win the victorious battles for Narnia. This Knight was from the Golden Age, a fearsome warrior who, it was rumoured, could stop a giant with a glare, take on an army single-handedly and win.

Lana thought back to her home, Cair Paravel with its busy market place and cheerful inhabitants, all confined within the great walls of the city. She remembered the clear sea below her and the beautiful sky above her. She remembered the beauty of the city and the castle. Now it would be gone. The heavy rocks already meeting their targets as she led the guard out of her home, the beautiful white stone would be crumbled and broken by now. Lana imagined the Queen, the famous Swanwhite, making her final stand.

Prince Caspian I looked down at the broken remains of his future wife. His eyes then turned to the ruined castle before him and he scowled.  
"See the barbarians; they will die to make sure we don't get them." The General said.  
"A land without a Queen is ripe for the plucking" Caspian said, he turned to his soldiers, all waiting silently on the docks.  
"Sire?" the General said.  
"I take this land, in the name of my father and his father before him. The right to rule passed down to me." The Prince said.

It was a month later when the new castle was completed and the, once Prince, King Caspian looked around the ruins of the broken castle once more, for the final time. He walked down an old corridor. A sense of unease in the air, like a heavy presence watching him, unnerved him. He stopped suddenly as a figure appeared on the path in front of him.  
"Swanwhite?" he asked. She shone with a pale light, looking twice as beautiful as he remembered her.  
"You will not escape judgement" she said and disappeared.

Caspian looked at the spot where Queen Swanwhite had appeared; he replayed the words in his head. He turned around and ran back to his party.  
"How many Narnians are dead?" he asked his General.  
"Over 1000 of many different… varieties" his General said.  
"Good. How many do we estimate are left in Narnia?" Caspian asked.  
"Very few… They've fled" the General said.  
"Good" Caspian said.

As time passed, and King Caspian I of Narnia, the first Telmarine King grew older and married a Lady who bore him a son, Caspian II, he forgot all about the encounter with the ghostly Queen Swanwhite. One day he watched as the patrol came back from the woods, a dozen fine, strong men had set off, but only nine of the men had returned.  
"Where are the others?" he asked Captain Mayled.  
"We were by the ruins of Cair Paravel and a white woman came towards us. She looked into our very souls and three of the men dropped down dead" Mayled said "the horses tried to bolt"  
"White Woman?" Caspian asked.  
"Yes, sire, she looked like the fair Queen who once ruled these lands" Mayled said hesitantly.  
"I want you to issue an order for the woods to be abandoned. It seems the Narnian barbarian Queen wants her throne back. She will not kill any more of my men" Caspian said.  
"Yes sire, do you want us to tell them why?" Mayled asked.  
"Yes. Tell them the woods are full of ghosts" Caspian said.

**Okay, so, what did we think?**

**I'll try and get the next one up tomorrow, but it's parents evening so I need to make sure my parent think I'm a nerd.**

**Jedhev**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia. **

**So here's the second chapter. I hope you enjoy. This story won't be like the 110,000 words, or thereabouts, of the Army of Narnia. **

**The Forgotten Lady**

Time passed as the reign of King Caspian came to an end and his son took over. King Caspian the Second's line lay secure when his wife gave birth to three sons. So the once fair land of Narnia continued, with tyrants on the throne. Some of the Kings were kinder than others. The third King didn't enter the woods, meaning Narnians regrouped in the deepest parts of the wood, at Aslan's How.

Deep in Aslan's How a chosen few loyal Narnians stood guard over their Knight. They snuck glances at the frozen figure, each of them begging him to wake. To wake and avenge them, to re take Narnia and return it to the Narnians. In return they would surely crown him as King. He would lead them into a new Golden Age. If only he would wake.

The days turned to weeks and the weeks turned to years. Still their Knight did not wake. Even as the years turned to centuries and the guards were replaced. The strongly knit community of Narnians separated, the dwarves and Minotaurs returning to the mountains, the beasts dispersing into the forests and the centaurs returning to their groves.

As the centuries passed, their Knight lay sleeping in the block. The guards slowly died and no one replaced them. Soon the natural fortress of the How was broken and in ruins. The Telmarine soldiers learnt to fear the place, a heavy presence hung in the air and the men who ventured returned mad and died not long after.

Narnia was ruled by the Caspian line, each one in their own way was a tyrant. But the line was broken as King Caspian the Ninth was murdered by his brother, Miraz. Caspian's wife was already dead, having died giving birth to the King's heir, Caspian the Tenth. The child wasn't like his predecessors, he had grown up on stories of Narnia, on the real Narnia. He was different to his ancestors.

Six hundred years after the Telmarines took Narnia, a young Prince was led through the How. His golden hair covered in mud, his brown eyes shining with anticipation. He looked upon the carved figure of Aslan behind the Stone Table and smiled, he couldn't place the feeling it gave him, something happy and made him feel peace. After admiring it he turned to Glenstorm who was watching him closely.  
"This will be a good base." Caspian said, looking around.  
"This is not all sire. Come" Glenstorm led the way out through a small, well hidden passage. They emerged in a small room. In the centre was a stone slab, on top was a block of ice. Inside the ice lay a small knight. The Knight was dressed in the Narnian armour of old. At the foot of the slab was an old chest, made of heavy wood with a thick, strong lock.  
"Who is this?" Caspian asked.  
"This is our Knight" Glenstorm said. "We must protect him at all costs"  
"You must protect a dead Knight?" Caspian asked, sounding puzzled.  
"He isn't dead. Only sleeping in the ice until we need him again" Glenstorm said.  
"What happened to him?" Caspian asked. His fingers resting on the block, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
"He fell into a sleep so deep his body shut down when the Kings and Queens of Old left Narnia, it was rumoured that Aslan appeared one last time to preserve him in ice as he gave a message to the final monarch, the High Queen Annabel. No one has heard from Aslan since. But he will awake, and, as Narnians we have a duty to protect the Knight from harm."  
"And that is now?" Caspian asked. The cold seeping through his fingers.  
"We think" Glenstorm said "We do not know how to wake him"  
"We must try!" Caspian said  
"Of course Sir, we will do everything in our power" Glenstorm said.

Caspian had listened to the tale of the Knight with wonderment. After everything he had learnt already, he couldn't believe this idea. The thought of a legend from the Golden Age, one that would help him earn his rightful crown. It was astonishing. Then again, was it his rightful crown? What if this legendary man was one of the Kings, or had a claim to the throne. He supposed he wouldn't mind giving the throne up. How could he rule?

Caspian blew the horn. The sound was loud and clear and resonated through Narnia. Deep within Aslan's How a crack could be heard. Trufflehunter who was guarding the Knight ran to tell Caspian of the crack. As the Prince, Glenstorm, Nikkabrik, Trufflehunter and Reepicheep gathered around the ice as the cracks spread in all directions, widening and deepening until the ice broke and fell onto the stone floor where it smashed into millions of little pieces. Then from the body an intake of air could be heard and the Knight sat up. He took his helmet off and looked at them.  
"You're a girl?" Caspian said before he could stop himself  
"Excuse me?" she said her midnight blue eyes narrowing. She rose and had pulled her sword from its sheath and had it resting on his chest, right above his heart. Mollie focused on Caspian's expression and her eyebrows knit together.  
"What's happened?" she asked, she moved back, sheathing her sword before she strapped it to her belt.  
"Welcome back ma'am, we are glad you are here" Nikkabrik said.  
"Well you aren't any help" Mollie replied. She looked at the floor "Why is the floor covered in ice?" she asked.  
"Do you remember nothing?" Trufflehunter asked.  
"I was running, and I ordered my men to leave me. We were looking for the Kings and Queens. They all disappeared. Then pain, the most terrible pain, and I told Peridan to apologise for me, to E … I mean the Kings and Queens." Mollie said "Please, are they back?"  
"Who?" Caspian asked.  
"The Kings and Queens. You know, High King Peter, Susan the Gentle, Edmund the Just, Lucy the Valiant?" Mollie said. Her face was creased in anxiety and her grip on her knife tightened. She looked around at the faces of the gathered Narnians. Mollie suddenly darted forward and grabbed Caspian, her knife at his throat, the others stopped and looked at her, Mollie backed up to the entrance to the room, and then pushed Caspian forward, he stumbled as she turned and ran.

**Oooh… so Mollie has woken… and she's confused. So she's running. **

**Please review!**

**Jedhev**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.**

**I'm sorry!**

**The Forgotten Lady**

Mollie ran out the room and down the passage, not even stopping to look at the intricate drawing on the walls or the animals she ran past. Once outside she looked around, confused. "I don't understand" she said.  
"What don't you understand?" Reepicheep asked with a bow. He had followed her out.  
"Where am I?" Mollie asked.  
"Narnia. At Aslan's How"  
"Why aren't I at Cair Paravel?" Mollie asked.  
"Cair Paravel is in ruins it has been for 600 years" Reepicheep said.  
"What about the High King?" Mollie asked.  
"The Kings and Queens of Old left us 1300 years ago" Reepicheep explained.  
"How am I alive?" Mollie asked.  
"You were sleeping in the ice" Reepicheep said.  
"I am the only one left" Mollie stated. She looked down at the floor, blinking back tears. Then she looked at herself.  
"My Lady?" Reepicheep asked.  
"How old do I look?" Mollie demanded.  
"I have not often seen a human, but you look too young to be a knight with a backstory like yours" Reepicheep said.  
"A backstory like mine?" Mollie asked.  
"Of course My Lady. You led the Narnian Army to victory over and over again. There is a lot of history behind you. We were told by Aslan that we had to _'protect you, for you will rise again when Narnia needs you most._' We have protected you with our lives." Reepicheep said.  
"I don't remember anything. All I recall is that I told my men to leave, then I fought" Mollie said sadly. The pair sat in silence, looking out at the forested lands all around them.

"So why have I been called?" Mollie asked.  
"The Telmarines have invaded Narnia" Reepicheep said, he noticed the change in air about the young lady. She didn't look like a frightened young girl, instead she looked almost powerful.  
"Those sneaky toads, I bet it was Rosabel's line" Mollie said angrily. Her hand unconsciously reached for her sword.  
"Rosabel's ma'am?" Reepicheep asked curiously.  
"Yes. Rosabel was Ed… I mean King Edmund's original fiancée. He jilted her at the aisle" Mollie said  
"What an ungallant thing to do" Reepicheep said.  
"He couldn't marry her. He didn't love her. I think it was honourable of him to let her go, so she could find love" Mollie said, she was unsure as to why she was defending the King, she was sure she used to be the one causing to trouble.  
"Of course Ma'am" Reepicheep said.  
"So when did the Telmarines invade Narnia?" Mollie asked.  
"600 years ago. Cair Paravel fell to their ships" Reepicheep said.  
"Oh Aslan" Mollie said "How could he let this happen?"  
"Aslan hasn't been seen for a long time, milady." Reepicheep said "Many have forgotten him"  
"And we do not expect to see our monarchs?" Mollie asked.  
"No ma'am we do not" Reepicheep said "But there is a final hope. They may come to the sound of the horn"  
"Susan's Horn" Mollie said. She remembered seeing it on Caspian's belt  
"Yes" Reepicheep said "We've sent Trumpkin to Cair Paravel and Pattertwig to Lantern Waste"  
"Yes. Those two places seem the best" Mollie said "When will we expect any news?"  
"Depends on whether they reach the places" Reepicheep "But we won't get news till they return"  
"Obviously" Mollie said, she looked out across the land. "I suppose I should go speak to the Prince"  
"I think that would be wise Ma'am" Reepicheep said.

Mollie wandered through the How, aware of the looks she was being given. The Narnians were curious as the origin of the young lady wandering through them, with her fine armour.  
"Prince Caspian?" Mollie asked. The young man looked at her, his brown eyes wide with slight fear.  
"Yes?" he asked, brushing his blond hair from his eyes.  
"I apologise." Mollie said "As you can imagine, waking up, with everything you know gone, is hard."  
"Of course ma'am" Caspian said, he looked at the Lady curiously, her face would have been very plain, the kind of face you would forget as soon as turning away, were it not for her curiously coloured eyes, and long unruly hair curled down her back. Caspian thought that had she been a Lady in Miraz's court then he wouldn't have been allowed to go near her, for her eyes sparkled with mischief and her very stance seemed to show that she was not one for rules or authority. It was clear that even in the Golden Age she was different to other young ladies. After all, no reports of young women joining the Army had ever been found.  
"I have heard about your plight. I want to assure you, that as long as you will restore Narnia to the days of old…"  
"Oh yes, that is what I desire most" Caspian interrupted, then turned red. "Sorry"  
"As I was saying, if you will promise to restore Narnia to her glory, then I shall help you" Mollie said. "And sire, please you are in charge here, you need not apologise to me"  
"Thank you" Caspian said.  
"I cannot bring much" Mollie said.  
"I beg to differ milady, I have heard much about your fighting" Caspian said.  
"The whole 'stop a giant with a glare'?" Mollie asked cheerfully.  
"Yes milady" Caspian said.  
"That's utter rubbish" Mollie replied, and a sudden mischievous smile lit up her face "They only stopped after I decapitated their King or leader, or whatever he was"  
"Oh" Caspian said.  
"Don't worry" Mollie said "I'm usually as tame as a lamb"  
"Well that's all right" Caspian said. "But I… we don't believe in making women fight"  
"You can decide for me, Caspian. The High King couldn't stop me, and neither will you" Mollie said.  
"I'm afraid Ma'am I cannot allow it." Caspian said "It's cowardly to make a woman fight… I'm sorry"  
"I shall not argue with you… yet. I can help get some Narnians onside; I know all the older customs" Mollie said "Who have you got?"  
"Well… erm…" Caspian stammered.  
"Sorry Caspian, I know women aren't meant to be like me, last time I visited Telmar they were shocked, but I'm afraid you cannot change me. Narnia is my home, and I will fight for her until my last breath. So you may as well let me help you" Mollie said, sounding wise beyond her years.  
"Well, we have the Centaurs, the Bears, the fauns, saytrs, mice, squirrels, most dwarves, Minotaurs, Horses, all the woodland animals, and the big Cats. I think that's all" Caspian said.  
"What about the wolves?" Mollie asked "What's become of them?"  
"In Owlwood." Caspian said "But they wouldn't help us, they have a deep hatred of Kings and Queens, at least that's what Trufflehunter said."  
"Yes, stemming from the White Witch's time of power. But they like me, I am apparently very wolf like" Mollie said "I'll go and see them"  
"Are you sure?" Caspian asked.  
"Yes" Mollie said. She set off only an hour later, riding Peri, a large, almost ginger, stallion who, Mollie found out after a long conversation, was related to Phillip.

**Sorry, I thought I had already put this one up. But I haven't. Oops!**

**Jedhev**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. **

**The Forgotten Lady**

The wolves greeted her with their usual animosity, but after learning who she was, Lady Mollie, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Table, they welcomed her into their midst, for they too passed stories down through generations. Their chief, Throrn, agreed to help Caspian. Mollie couldn't help have the feeling they were hiding something. As Throrn moved away to discuss her suggestion she heard them talking in low voices.  
"Queen?... not know… memory… Aslan" she had only caught snatched of their conversation but had wondered what they knew of a Queen, clearly a Narnian Queen, after all they'd mentioned Aslan. Throrn told her that thirty of his greatest warriors had volunteered, and he could spare no more. Mollie thanked him, giving him her silver brooch as a token of friendship.  
"When we have retaken Narnia, will you accept a treaty between yourself and the King?" Mollie asked.  
"I will not swear fealty to a man" Throrn said.  
"I do not expect you too. I am requesting the formation of a treaty. You will help Narnia and in return they shall supply you with food, and a safe home" Mollie said.  
"I shall think upon it" Throrn said "You may take my word that my tribe shall not attack the Narnians"  
"Thank you Lord" Mollie said, with a bow.  
"Lady Mollie, we welcome you back" Throrn said as she mounted Peri.  
"Thank you Throrn" Mollie smiled.  
"The silver wolves give you our blessing" Throrn said.  
"I did not expect such an honour. I am truly grateful Lord Throrn" Mollie said "I will look out for each of your tribe. I give you the blessings of my time, may Aslan favour you, may his light guide your path, that of you, and your kin"

Mollie, Peri and the troop of 30 silver wolves moved through the forest and over the plain, and upon nearing the How they found themselves entering into the middle of a battle. Throrn had told all of his wolves to obey Mollie's commands and after a moment judging the battle, Mollie drew her sword, the wolves snarled and as one unit they charged, splitting off to go where they were needed. Mollie managed to save a few dwarves and Caspian at one point. The little skirmish ended in a stale mate. One wolf was injured, but Mollie bound his paw and he thanked her. They had lost a centaur and three Cats, and several smaller animals. Together they journeyed to the How. As darkness fell they arrived.

As the Narnians crowded around their new warriors Mollie slipped off. She sat in the darkness of the Stone Table's room. She rested her head on the Stone Table and began to cry. Her head ached with memories, but she felt part of herself was missing, just as if her heart was gone. Mollie couldn't help but wonder exactly what part of herself was missing. She could feel the gaps, just odd sections of her memories, missing. The parts however, were important, they meant something to her.  
"Ma'am?" a voice pierced the silence. Mollie rose.  
"Yes?" she asked.  
"Prince Caspian is looking for you" the faun said.  
"Where is he?" Mollie asked.  
"The Armoury Ma'am" the faun said.  
"Right" Mollie said, she left the room, with a final glance at the darkness.

Mollie was aware of the looks she received as she strode through the How, she ignored them, keeping her eyes forward and her face blank. She arrived in the armoury, it was strangely empty.  
"Sire" Mollie said, sensing his presence near the shelf of bows.  
"Lady Mollie" he said.  
"Why have you called me here?" she asked.  
"You disobeyed my orders" he said.  
"Look Sire, this is war, I don't know how much experience you've had, but in war, rules don't apply" Mollie said.  
"Did rules never apply for you?" he asked.  
"Does it look like I followed rules?" she asked.  
"I must set an example. I cannot have disorder." Caspian said.  
"Oh?" Mollie asked.  
"My Lady, if you desire to help in the war effort, then you can remain as a guard for the foreseeable future" Caspian said. "But you will not be allowed on the front line"  
"Of course, sire" Mollie said, she left the room.

The next morning she began her new job, a centaur had given her some of the stolen Telmarine armour, but Mollie had refused it, and donned her bright red tunic over her chainmail and told the Prince she was fighting for Narnia, and wouldn't be muddied with Telmarine rubbish. She'd skipped off into the woods, climbing a tree as other soldiers, including Caspian, went off on a scouting party.

Mollie sat in the tree, her eyes closed, basking in the sunlight that filtered through the branches, if anyone were to approach, and notice her, a very unlikely happenstance, they would assume she had fallen asleep, as a dumb squirrel in a nearby tree dropped a nut her eyes flew open and she sat upright, searching around. Once she'd realised what happened, she sank back down again, squirming against the branch to grow comfortable once more.

It was a few hours later when Mollie heard feet tromping through the undergrowth, she listened carefully to the footsteps, noticing they weren't in unison, meaning it wasn't Miraz's army, but it was best if she stayed still, just in case. She soon began to hear the low, inaudible murmur of voices, ranging in pitch. A short time later the group came into view. Caspian was leading, a young man a year or two younger than Mollie was beside him. Mollie whistled loudly.

Every arrow was trained in her general direction and most of the army had swords out.  
"Well that's not the welcome I'm used to, but I like it" she called out, before jumping from her spot in the tree and landing neatly on the ground below. As she straightened out she couldn't stop the smile, she walked forward until she was directly in front of Caspian.  
"King Peter" she bowed "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance… again"  
"Mollie?" Lucy asked.  
"Yes Milady" Mollie said.

They proceeded to the How after being remind how unsafe it was to be in the open. The army stopped as the centaurs lined the side, sword out in a salute, a welcome to the Monarchs of Old. The Kings and Queens barely stopped, but continued walking as Caspian watched them in fascination. Mollie let them get a few paces ahead before following, turning to look at Caspian over her shoulder. She grinned and Caspian knew right then, that Mollie was not one for rules.

**SO SORRRRY! It's exam time and I've refused to let myself write. **

**Jedhev.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. **

**So here you go. After I posted the last chapter I've been itching to write this one, and I've had to confine it to revision breaks. God I hate exams!**

**The Forgotten Lady**

Edmund walked down into the armoury, he was surprised to see Mollie there, pulling at her armour listlessly.  
"Here, let me" he found himself saying, stepping towards her. She looked at him a moment with narrowed eyes as if she were trying to work out who he was.  
"Yes. Thanks" she mumbled.  
"Why are you awake?" Edmund asked as he pulled at the straps and buckles.  
"Caspian's put me on guard duty Sire" she said.  
"Why?" Edmund asked, he remembered her skill with a sword, often used against him, surely even Caspian could see that she was worth more to him that to just become a guard.  
"I disobeyed a direct order. He told me that I had to learn the consequences of my actions" Mollie said, but the smile on her face was anything but repentant, with its mischievous gleam.  
"What order did you disobey?" Edmund asked, for some reason he couldn't imagine her to actually follow orders.  
"I was returning from a visit to the Wolves and helped Caspian to get out of a fight alive. If it hadn't been for me, I think his troops may have died" Mollie said, a spark of anger in her eyes.  
"Did you tell him this?" Edmund asked.  
"Yes. He won't listen, but it doesn't matter. When we next fight I'll be on the front line. The High King couldn't stop me, so I doubt a Prince would either" Mollie said.  
"I see" Edmund replied, he couldn't help the smile that grew on his face, she was exactly the same.

As the layers of armour came off Edmund began to grow concerned. The armour was heavy but he'd always felt a weight was lifted once it was off, it seemed as each piece was removed Mollie began to sink closer to the ground, her legs wobbling with the effort of supporting herself.  
"Mollie. Get to bed" Edmund said.  
"Cant, I need to see Captain of shift. Tell him that I saw nothing odd" Mollie said, her words slurred with sleep.  
"How long have you been awake?" Edmund asked.  
"Since I awoke" Mollie replied.  
"And when was that?" Edmund asked.  
"When the horn blew" Mollie replied.  
"Lady Mollie, that's almost two days. Get to bed. You know you shouldn't be fighting without sleep" Edmund said.

Once Edmund had made sure Mollie had gone to her room, and collapsed on the pile of blankets, falling asleep immediately, he took to wandering the corridors.  
"Do you feel we've forgotten something?" Lucy asked him, appearing round a corner with a bright smile on her face.  
"I thought it must just be me" Edmund said.  
"No. I think it's to do with Mollie" Lucy said.  
"Why?" Edmund asked.  
"Because I couldn't remember her" Lucy said "I remember dear Mr Tumnus and the Beavers. I remember the Centaurs and the Merfolk, but I never remembered Mollie"  
"Yes… I see what you mean. I never thought of her at all. It's like my memory of her has been… dulled" Edmund said after a moment.  
"How is she? We've barely spoken" Lucy said.  
"She's fine. I don't think Caspian quite understands her" Edmund said.  
"Oh. I don't pity him when he realises what she's really like" Lucy smiled cheerfully.  
"Neither do I dear sister" Edmund said with a grin of his own.

Mollie slept for the entire day and night, when she awoke the next morning she washed and dressed quickly, donning her smeared tunic on before heading to the mess hall.  
"So why wasn't I awoken?" she asked Femur, a Faun.  
"According to Jaka, the King had a word with Prince Caspian and you've been taken off guard duty" Femur said.  
"Really? Well that's exciting news" Mollie said.  
"If you say so" Femur said. "So why did King Edmund talk to Prince Caspian?"  
"I don't know" Mollie said "But I intend to find out"

Mollie joined the assembling crowd in the deepest part of the How, the Stone Table room. Assembled were representatives from every species of Narnia, including Bears, Horses, Mice and Dwarves. Mollie decided she would be the ambassador of the humans, although both Caspian and the Kings and Queens of Old had assembled, they were the monarchs and therefore didn't count.  
"We must attack them, before they attack us!" Peter was saying.  
"We have the advantage here" Caspian said "This place is almost impenetrable, and we can see them arriving from any direction"  
"Yes, but what you've built here is a tomb, not a fortress. We don't have the supplies for a siege Caspian" Edmund said.  
"Why do we have to choose where to die?" Lucy said "Here or in Miraz's castle, we have another option" the words came out gravely from the usually smiling face.  
"No we don't" Peter said.  
"We've got to find Aslan" Lucy replied.  
"He hasn't been seen in hundreds of years, he isn't coming your Majesty" Nikkabrik said.  
"Don't you understand why?" Mollie said, everyone turned to look at her "We've all let our hearts close to Him."  
"Exactly, we need to find him!" Lucy said  
"Caspian we have the advantage of surprise on our side if we attack Miraz, you've said that the castle has never been taken. Then let us take it, there's always a first time for everything" Peter said.  
"Yes. I see what you mean." Caspian said after a moment's thought.  
"Right will the generals come with us." Susan said, Mollie took a step forward "Mollie will you take Lucy for a walk" Mollie and Lucy both looked outraged as the small group turned and walked out the room.  
"Come on your Majesty" Mollie said.

Mollie ushered Lucy around into the surrounding forest, both fully equipped.  
"That's ridiculous!" Lucy said as soon as they were out of earshot. "I know they want to protect me, but I'm still a Queen"  
"My thoughts exactly. I know I'm not a Queen, but I have advised in all the Giant wars!" Mollie said.  
"What shall you do if they won't let you fight?" Lucy asked.  
"I shall go anyway" Mollie replied  
"Really?" Lucy asked "Why would you if you don't believe in the cause?"  
"I swore to protect all four of you, and can't do that from here." Mollie said "Anyway, they're going to need all the help they can get"  
"I have missed you" Lucy smiled. "That's exactly the sort of answer I thought you'd give."  
"Darn, I thought I was meant to be the unpredictable warrior of Cair Paravel?" Mollie said with a smile.  
"You are" Lucy said "But sometimes even you are predictable."  
"Shall you go?" Mollie asked after a moment.  
"No" Lucy said.  
"Oh?" Mollie asked.  
"I won't be allowed. Anyway someone needs to tend the wounded" Lucy said.  
"I thought it was Susan's job?" Mollie said.  
"I cannot see that Susan, the best archer, will not help lead the battle" Lucy said "I shall be content to stay, sometimes the greatest deeds in war are not done in a battle"  
"I had forgotten your wisdom" Mollie said with a smile.  
"Come Mollie, let's return, they'll have made their plan by now. Let us find out our roles in this war" Lucy said.

The pair entered the 'Council Chambers' and Susan smiled at them.  
"Ah there you are, we were about to send someone to fetch you" she said.  
"I see you've made your plans" Lucy said.  
"Yes, Lucy you'll be staying here, look after the wounded, no one else has your healing skills" Peter said. Lucy and Mollie exchanged looks.  
"Mollie, you'll help lead the bulk of the army" Edmund said.  
"Of course Sire" Mollie said with a bow. Edmund looked at her for a long moment.  
"Good. We set off at dusk" Peter said.  
"Yes Sire" the chorus of voices came back and everyone dispersed. Mollie went back to the armoury, gathering up her suit before lugging it back to her room, and proceeding to tug it on.

**I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Jedhev.**


End file.
